


Death and Lions

by Mattias_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattias_Malfoy/pseuds/Mattias_Malfoy
Summary: Someone is going around (Attempting to) killing famous witches and wizards. After one, in particular, gets hurt, Draco takes it upon himself to find and stop the madman. Can he do it and save his recent patient/love of his life? Or does he fail in both love and his job as a Trauma Surgeon?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

| **-PROLOGUE-** |  
\----------------

The back of the waiter's brown colored evening jacket had just turned away when Draco leaned across the secluded corner booth and kissed his boyfriend. Harry closed his eyes, tasting the ice-cold champagne Draco had just sipped, then he felt a shiver go down his spine as Draco's cold hand slipped under his shirt, pressing against his warm skin.

"This shirt isn't exactly glued to my body," he said as he came up for air. "But if you keep playing around, we're going to have a serious wardrobe malfunction, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco kissed him again.

"Delicious," Draco said with a smirk. Then he rest his hand on the inside of Harry's leg.

"You're nineteen Draco," Harry said. "Not nine and we're in a restaurant, not a bedroom."

"We can change that," Draco smirked again.

Harry took a sip of his champagne.

"Which part? You not being nine or us not being in a bedroom?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Funny," he said sarcastically. "I booked a hotel room for the night."

Harry leaned his head back and thought for a moment. "Does it have a balcony with a beautiful view of the city?"

Draco nodded. "Just the way you like it." He got up and held his hand out for Harry. Harry took Draco's hand and smiled.

 **How did I get so lucky?** Harry thought to himself as he and Draco walked up the stairs to their room.

That's when it happened. The spell his Harry square in the chest. He didn't have a second to react. He collapsed in Draco's arms seconds after he was hit.

Draco, while cradling Harry, looked around to see if the culprit was still in the area There was no one. He checked for a pulse and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Harry had no pulse.

"Someone! Help! Please!?" Draco yelled out. Sure he was a doctor but at this moment, everything he had learned in medical school three years ago was completely gone from his memory. 

He couldn't lose Harry. Not now, not ever.

Draco's breathing got shallower and he could feel his throat closing.

**No, no, no. This hasn't happened in years! This can't be happening now!**

But it was. Draco was having a panic attack. And he was having it with the love of his life dead in his arms.

He checked again. He checked twice more and a few times after that. Harry still had no pulse.


	2. Snakes and Lions In Danger

"Come on Harry." Draco breathed as he started compressions. He didn't remember going to the hospital, but here he was and he was giving CPR to the love of his life.

"Get ready. We're going to shock him." Draco said hurriedly to the nurses in the room. One of the nurses, who happened to be Draco's friend, handed him the paddles.

He shocked Harry and after a few seconds, the machine started beeping. Everyone's eyes went wide as Draco checked for confirmation.

He almost screamed. Harry had a pulse. It was slow and weak, but it was there.

"Let's get him up to the ICU and page Dr. Marcel for a follow-up," Draco told the nurses. Then he walked out of the room and went to the break room. He sat on the floor next to the sofa and lay his head in his hands.

After about ten minutes, the door opened and a doctor known as Halstead walked in.

"You know Draco, you complained for two months about not having a sofa in the break room, and now that we have one, you sit on the floor _next_ to the sofa."

Draco looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hey Will."

Will walked over and sat on the sofa and looked at Draco.

"I heard about Harry. Is he okay?"

"I-I'm not sure. He didn't have a pulse for almost three minutes. We shocked him and got a pulse...it's weak but he has one. I know that he hit his head when he fell because I caught him but I let him go for a split second."

"Did you page Marcel?" Will asked, laying a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco nodded.

"I had April do it." Draco looked up at Will, his lip quivering. "Will, I'm scared. What if something bad happened when Harry hit his head? What if he does die?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are one of the bravest doctors I know. I'm sure Harry will be fine. I'll have Crockett update you as soon as he finishes his check up on Harry. Will that make you feel any better?"

"That would be great. Thank you, Will."

"Of course. In the meantime, get some rest and try to calm yourself down a bit. I've got one of those iced coffees in the fridge. You can have it if you want it. I'm gonna go and finish off my shift."

Draco nodded, got up, and sat on the sofa.

**Please, Merlin. Let him be okay.**


	3. Just The Beginning

The pale, black-haired waiter with the brown evening jacket told the cab driver to pull over in front of the hospital. He handed the driver a twenty and jumped out of the cab.

There were quite a few people outside the hospital. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a uniformed officer trying to hold back the growing crowd of reporters and passer-bys. They were from both the Muggle and Magical communities.

_No_ , he though. _It couldn't be! Was the fun already over?_

He was crossing the street towards the crowd when he saw a shocked looking female nurse slowly walking away from the crowd.

"Ma'am?" He said, stepping up to her. "Can you tell me? Is this where they've brought Mr. Potter?"

The tan completed woman nodded her head.

"Doctor Malfoy and Doctor Marcel are tending to him as we speak. But so far, I've heard that Mr. Potter may need surgery for a brain bleed."

The man felt dizzy for a second. Like the wind had been knocked right out of him. He shook his head, stunned and elated.

"No," he said. "Are you sure? That's awful."

"Yes, I know. We're all doing our best for Mr. Potter...and Mr. Malfoy." The nurse said, wiping away a tear.

"M-Malfoy?" He asked, shocked, and confused. 

"Yes, Doctor Malfoy and Mr. Potter have been dating for about three years now."

_How could I have missed that?_ He thought to himself.

"God, what am I doing?" The nurse said, stepping away from him. "I shouldn't be telling you this. The news. The shock of it. I guess it tore me up. I was going to get flowers or something. Just to show some kindness. I...I'm Hazel by the way."

"Hazel? Nice name. I'm..." No, he couldn't tell her. Not even if he was wearing the glamour. "I'm...uh...leaving." The man said, brushing past her into the street.

He had his phone in his hand before he crossed the street. He could hear loud hospital machines beeping and people talking when his call was picked up.

"You're next, Malfoy," he said, ending the call.

Minutes later, he was in the back of another taxi. He smoothed his shirt and crossed his arms over his chest as he sped through the street lights, escaping the filthy muggle city of London.

_I'll tell you what's really shocking, Hazel_. The man thought as thee cab swerved around a corner.

**Harry Potter is just the beginning!**


End file.
